Itachi and Hitagi Moonlight Heights
by FallenCrimsionRoses
Summary: It's about Hitagi waking up in a new world that involves fighting to surive and getting through all the missions. She meets Hinata first and they become friends. She then meets Sasuke which she's not to fond of and as for Itachi well that's later on...
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes after passing out sleeping and it was as if I have awakened into a completely different world. I looked around and I saw this huge high school it looked rather fancy for just a high school though it was called Moonlight Height's. I got up and walked towards the school, when I arrived I was greeted by some girl named Hinata. She smiled at me and asked me if I was a new student. I thought I might as well adapt to this new world and explore it a bit. She handed me a new uniform it was red and black which I thought was odd since in my old school it was white and purple. She told me that she didn't have a roommate and that if I'd like to be her roommate, I accepted.

The school was beautiful it had beautiful painted ceilings and silver hallways. It was the second semester of school for them apparently and I was the new junior student. Hinata followed me to our first period class. I opened the door and entered the classroom everyone stopped and stared at me except for this one kid named Sasuke. He seemed like a very serious and intense kid I could tell by the look in his eyes. The teacher suddenly spoke "Everyone this is our new student her name is Hitagi Senjougahara."

"Nice to meet you all" I said.

The teacher showed me to my seat next to Hinata I guess the teacher figured I'd be more comfortable with her. I finally found out what was so different about this school this school was to prepare everyone to fight in the real world. I watched the other girls making goo goo eyes at that Sasuke kid. I wondered what was so great about that kid he seemed pretty boring to me. He barely talks in class he only answers with one word how lame is that?

"Hey Sasuke wanna hand out after school?" asked Ino.

"No" he said in a serious tone.

Sakura afterwards asked him the same thing and he responded the same way. Then some kid named Naruto came up to me.

"Hey Hitagi my name is Naruto it's nice to meet you" He said in a very excited tone.

That guy seemed to be full of energy seemed pretty nice yet I felt slightly annoyed by his presence. I looked up at him and replied "Nice to meet you too" I looked towards Hinata and she was bright red. I tilted my head sideways and then I realized that she liked that kid. It's odd though since she's so calm and mellow and he is loud and energetic. The teacher told everyone to calm down and to seat in their assigned seats that she would be assigning teams of 4 "Team A will be Hitagi, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura" my eyes narrowed I thought (Just great I'm stuck with the serious kid and the preppy girl)

"Your first mission will be to retrieve the orb of darkness in the Dark Forest, you all will have 10hrs to complete this mission off you go then." She spoke with excitement.

It took us an hour to walk to that dreadful dark forest. I could barely see anything it was too foggy plus you could hear wolves howling. "So where is this orb of darkness anyways?"

Hinata: I heard it was deep into the forest

Sasuke: Let's just get this over with [he walked ahead of the rest}

Hitagi: Fine [ I rolled my eyes and followed behind him]

Sakura: I'm scared Sasuke [she held onto his arm]

I felt something breathing near my neck; I froze and stood still feeling paralyzed. Sasuke saw red glowing eyes behind me and he threw a kitana at it. The thing vanished and suddenly Sakura vanished. We all looked around on guard. Then Hinata vanished out of thin air. Sasuke used his Sharingan but it was too late. My neck was suddenly bit into. I felt faint and I fell to the ground. Sasuke slashed the vampire on the shoulder but just barely. The vampire laughed and spoke "Team A huh? How lame. I thought the Moonlight Height's students would be more of a challenge but I guess I was wrong."

Sasuke: Shut up [he glared and flashed stepped behind him and stabbed him in the back, but suddenly the vampire turned into a bat] Damn [he heard laughter in the background]

I looked at Sasuke my eye sight was blurred. I tried to stand up. He glanced at me "No stay down" He looked around all paranoid. The vampire suddenly appeared in front of him and handed him the orb "Is this what you're looking for?" Sasuke looked at him with a puzzled look. I glanced at the vampire just to see what he looked like he was about 5ft 10inches tall he had dark purple hair and pale skin. The vampire spoke once more "By that puzzle look of yours I'm guessing I was right then here take it, It makes my life easier if you have it , it'll be one step into me going back there."

Sasuke: Back where?

Vampire: [Suddenly transformed into a bat and flew off]

Sasuke walked towards me and carried me. "Damn Hitagi how could you be so stupid? You have to be on your guard the whole time to avoid things like this." I glared at him "I was on guard but it was too dark. Tsk if it wasn't for that I so could have taken him on."

Sasuke ignored me and spoke "We have find the others" I looked around then up toward the trees "They're over there tied to the top of those tree's!" He let go of me and I slammed to the floor "HEY!" He ignored me once again and took the two girls down from the trees.

Sasuke: [Pulled out a chip and a hologram of the teacher showed up] Open us a portal right now! Hitagi was stupid and got bit by a vampire and the other two weaklings you paired me up with are unconscious!

Teacher: I'll send the portal right away! [the portal suddenly appeared at the bottom of all of us and sucked us in.]

I woke up in the school's clinic and I saw Sakura and Hinata next to me. I got up and touched my neck it was healed and yet it felt very cold I felt the rest of my body and it was cold. I got up and spoke to the nurse "Why my body is so cold and why is my throat so dry?" She looked down and spoke "I'm sorry but it seems as if you were turned into a vampire." My eyes widened in shock. "No this can't be! I can't be a vampire!" Sasuke suddenly walked into the room. "So the weakling is up, heh finally." I glared at him. "I liked it better when you barely spoke." The nurse spoke "You must have blood soon or else you'll die." I sighed "I can't kill anyone for it and plus I don't think I can bite into anyone it's just wrong!" I said in frustration.

Sasuke: Just let her die she's useless anyways.

Hitagi: No one asked you anyways.

Nurse: Oh I forgot to tell you guys since Hinata and Sakura aren't fully healed yet you guys can't go on the 2nd mission yet.

Sasuke: This is so stupid this is all because I was teamed up with a bunch of weak girls.

Hitagi: I'm not weak! HMPH!

Sasuke walked out of the room. I looked at the nurse and began to talk "I'm going to take a walk around the area t clear my thoughts" I sighed and exited the building. I began walking and suddenly hours later I arrived at an abandoned village and I saw I crow on the ground almost bleeding to death. For some odd reason I felt pity for the poor bird. I removed the knife on it's right wing and I used my healing abilities to heal the poor bird. The bird stood up and it was as if it was staring deep into my eyes then it chirped loudly I closed my eyes and covered my ears. "AGH!" When I opened my eyes the bird was gone. I thought I was imagining everything. "I'm really out of it today" I walked deeper into the village where I saw Sasuke sitting on the edge of the lake. I sat next to him he didn't notice me since he seemed to be lost in thought. "Are you alright?" I asked him. He blinked and looked at me "Are you stalking me now?" I snired and pushed him into the lake "In your dreams" I said with an annoyed tone. Sasuke got angry and shoved my head into the water. I kicked him and breathed up for air "WTF! IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sasuke got out of the water "Nothing." He said and walked off. I stepped out of the water and I was soaking wet. It was getting late and I had to be at school before 10pm if not I'd get detention. So I ran towards the school and suddenly I realized that I was 5 times faster then what I normally was I felt as if I could out run anyone. I arrived at school within just a few minutes. I entered the building and there was an emergency drill and everyone had to meet in the auditorium .I sat in the front row just a couple of people across from Sasuke. The principle spoke "Attention everyone team B and team C have not returned from their missions. Will anyone care to volunteer, to find them?" Sasuke and I raised our hands at the same time, I sighed thinking just how bothersome this mission will be.

Sasuke and I left the building together and he pulled out the map "From what I was told I heard that they had to find the lava orb which is heard to be inside the cave of Lava Village." He said.

Hitagi: Well then what are you waiting for let's go!

Sasuke: [nods and runs in front of me and I follow his lead.]

We arrive at the cave in Lava Village I pull out my flash light and look around the cave I see blood on the floor and my fangs begin to reveal themselves. I cover my mouth holding back my thirst. Sasuke sees Ino and her leg is bleeding then notices that Shikamaru is all bruised up and is wrapping Ino's leg with cloth.

Sasuke: Shikamaru where is Naruto?

Shikamaru: He went to fight off the werewolf with Kida I stayed here trying to help Ino.

Hitagi: [runs to look for Naruto and Kiba] Naruto! Kida! Where are you?

I hear a growl and see a huge wolf biting into Naruto's arm and Kiba is passed out on the floor. Naruto was screaming in agony. I pulled out my stapler and stapled its eye the beast howled loudly. Sasuke came running towards the beast and quickly used his chidori on the beast and it sliced through its stomach. I suddenly felt weak my throat was burning inside Sasuke looked at me and moved his neck towards my mouth and I shocked my head "No I can't! It's wrong! AGH!" my throat burned some more, but I refused to drink Sasuke's blood no matter how much he offered. "Stop being stubborn and tak-" suddenly a shadow figure of a man appeared behind me shoved its arm through my fangs and wouldn't release it, right when I tasted the first drop of blood I couldn't stop myself from drinking it, it was the greatest thing I ever tasted.

Sasuke: Who are you? [He couldn't tell who it was since the figure of the man was all black. Right when he asked that the shadow figure had disappeared."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke**

It was the first day of the second semester in school today. Finally half the school year is over with. I heard rumors from the girls in this class that there is going to be a new student in our class today plus the girls were talking about how jealous they were since she's supposedly pretty and all. I heard the door knob move and I saw the new girl enter the classroom she was about 5ft and 6inches tall she had long purple hair, light blue eyes, and slightly pale skin. I guess the girls were right about her she is pretty yet I don't care for things like that, girls in general annoy me. I could feel her glance and I looked back at her she began to introduced herself to the class her name was Hitagi Senjougahara. She didn't look at me all flustered like most of the new girls in the past have it just seemed as if she was studying me that was a first for me. I've never been analyzed by a girl at first glance. After she took her seat Sakura and Ino asked me if I would like to go hang out with them, this wasn't the first time they have asked that I'm surprised they haven't given up after all the times I have responded with the same answer which was a simple "No" yet apparently it didn't get through their heads. Once again that new girl glanced at me this time it was a short glance since she seemed to know that I noticed it.

Later on the teacher put us in the same team along with Hinata and Sakura. _Just great_ I thought to myself _I'm in a team full of girls._ Our first mission was to obtain the orb of darkness from the dark forest. I sighed and quickly left the classroom once the teacher dismissed us we only had 10 hours to get the orb and the dark forest is vast and foggy. Sakura quickly held onto my arm telling me she was scared. Just when I thought she couldn't get any more pathetic. Something appeared behind Hitagi and I quickly threw a kitana at it. It disappeared and not only that so did Hinata and Sakura. I decided to use my Sharingan but it was too late Hitagi's neck was bitten into. I realized that the thing that we were up against was a Level 1 vampire. No regular vampire could transform and move as fast as that vampire could. I foresaw the vampire coming towards me and I quickly reacted by slashing his shoulder. The vampire began to mock me constantly and he randomly handed me the orb and it was as if he wanted me to have it to begin with for his own benefit him, but _how could it possibly benefit him?_ I thought to myself.

Hitagi was bleeding to death so I carried her but then she suddenly pointed up into the direction where the other two girls were I quickly let go of her and grabbed the girls since their condition was worse. Anyways a few hours have passed since then and I had an encounter with Hitagi again but that was of no importance. What was somewhat important was what the principle had to say about the other team going missing and I volunteered to go find them and so did Hitagi, as if I needed that nuisance with me.

She had become a vampire at that point and when we arrived at Lava Town Cave she spotted blood and was resisting temptation the whole time. She needed blood in order to live that's what the nurse told be a few hours before. I consistently offered her my blood but she refused she was terribly stubborn it was beginning to get irritating it's not that I wanted to help her I just didn't want to be responsible for her death. But suddenly this pitch black male figure appeared before her and shoved its arm in her mouth forcing her to drink its blood. I started in shock since I've never encounter such a being before and why would it force her to drink its blood, was it in order to help her or would that beast also benefit from it as well?

**Sorry about all my errors _**


End file.
